When planning a project that involves multiple entities working in cooperation with one another, each entity sometimes sends and receives, using distributed networked computers, data about each entity's role, requirements, or outputs to a central entity. This data may include duplicate data that, if processed using a server computer or other central system without proper de-duplication, will result in errors and inaccurate results.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.